Día nudista de Dee Dee
by GranAlan Masterplox
Summary: Dee Dee tendrá un día de diversión y pijamada con sus amigas y su madre, sin interrupción de su hermano. Pero tras ver a su hermano corriendo desnudo por un experimento, y recordando los percances nudistas de este, Dee Dee probara la desnudez junto a sus amigas para sentirse frescas y libres. Pero la interrupción de su mama en un momento de autoexploracion cambiara su día.


**Hola que tal, aquí viene otra historia, ahora basada en un clásico de la época dorada de Cartoon Network: El Laboratorio de Dexter, y de la rubia de pies enormes favorita de todos: Dee Dee. Este fic será de un "día nudista de chicas" entre Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee y su madre.**

**Pensé que, debido a que Dexter es algo exhibicionista (el acumula muchos desnudos en una serie animada, cómicos en su mayoría) y Dee Dee apenas tiene una escena de "desnudez" sería interesante que ella pasara una situación parecida a la de su hermano genio, pero más privado, con sus mejores amigas, su madre y en algo muy natural (el cuerpo femenino desnudo).**

**La clasificación será igual M, pero solo por desnudez total y auto exploración ligera, nada de yuri ni ninguna otra cosa subida de tono. Además de que le pondré nombre a la mama de Dexter, para que no suene raro solo llamarla mamá.**

**Disclaimer: El laboratorio de Dexter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cartoon Network, Turner y del increíble genio de Genndy Tartakosvky, que ha logrado evitar un reboot calarts que arruine su legado.**

* * *

**El laboratorio de Dexter**

** Hoy presentamos: Dia de chicas desnudas.**

Una buena mañana de sábado en la residencia de Dexter, el niño genio, con un poco de calor primaveral y calma relativa. El padre de Dexter fue de campamento con unos colegas del trabajo mientras Erika (la mamá de Dexter) hacia la limpieza sabatina y Dee Dee, nuestra protagonista de esta historia, se levantaba de la cama (apenas siendo la 8 am). La chica de pies gigantes iba solo con su pijama rosa y pelo suelto al cuarto de su hermano Dexter para ver donde podría bailar, que lindo botón rojo, brillante y enorme podría presionar, que loco robot pintaría antes que a las 11 lleguen sus amigas Lee Lee y Mee Mee para tener un increíble día de chicas: ensayo de ballet, maquillaje, ver películas y una pijamada donde dormirían en su cuarto. Tras llegar a su cuarto solo vio una nota virtual puesta, que solo ella podría leer para evitar sospechas de sus padres.

"_Sali aprobar una nueva bici supersónica de gran velocidad, así que si lees esto Dee Dee. ¡LARGO DE MI LABORATORIO!"_

-Wow, el sí es mañanero, sí que le urge una vida social- dijo la rubia tras leer la nota. Obviamente la ignoraría y entraría al laboratorio usando una entrada secreta o directamente por el librero esquivando la ridícula seguridad de su hermano; pero no ese día, tenía mucho que preparar y además no es divertido si Dexter no la persigue o se molesta con ella.

Al volver a su cuarto para darse un baño recordó que era día de lavandería, así que saco su bote de ropa sucia, tapándose la nariz por la peste se sus tutus de ballet y de sus medias con fuerte olor a pies. Tras poner su bote fuera de su cuarto vio que solo tenía un par de calcetas y bragas limpias, y un tutu algo sucio, ya pensaría en eso tras sacar sus zapatos de ballet para lavar en su bote de ropa. Ya con su bata en su cuerpo, y lanzando sus bragas y pijama a la ropa sucia, entro a su regadera y se da su ducha caliente, tarareando felizmente mientras tallaba su cabello, limpiaba su intimidad y tallaba sus enormes pies, enjuagándose y secándose tras acabar su ducha.

Saliendo de la regadera (con una toalla en la cabeza y su bata) está a punto de preparar su ropa cuando ve por la ventana algo que la sorprendió: ¡su hermano corriendo por la calle desnudo! Veía que estaba algo quemado su cabello y cubierto de hollín y raspaduras, tratando torpemente de tapar su pene con una hoja y luego con sus manos. Vio a Dexter entrar por una de sus entradas secretas del jardín; solo viendo cómo se atoro y este dejando al aire libre su pene y trasero antes de ser succionado por el tubo. Obviamente estaba ruborizada con otra muestra de indecencia de su genio hermano, que ya había entrado a su laboratorio.

-Por dios, Dexter si tiene demasiadas tendencias exhibicionistas, ya van dos veces que queda desnudo por una bicicleta super rápida- se dijo a si misma tras ver desnudo a su hermano, recordando todas las veces que Dexter quedaba desnudo y como en la mayoría ni sintió vergüenza por acabar así (la vez que cayo denudo cuando tuvo una mala racha, y cuando estrelló la luna en su cuarto y le vio el trasero; la vez que acabo desnudo en el cuarto de trofeos de papa, con espuma en su pene; cuando este la persiguió en una bicicleta cohete y acabo como hace rato; cuando se quedó sin bañador en la piscina de la casa; y cuando lo vio salir desnudo de la escuela tras el desastre de su satélite lavadora) y preguntándose por que el terminaba desnudo tan seguido.

Ella pensaba que a Dexter le pica la ropa, tiene ardor en su parte, o que tenía calor (siendo raro considerando lo frio que es su laboratorio) o que era un nudista de closet (ella conocía a una compañera de ballet que es nudista, y a la mamá de Cerebro que es hippie y la ve a veces meditando desnuda en un campo de flores), ella no era de prejuicios y al ver a Dexter corriendo desnudo le hizo preguntarse cómo se sentía, como se sentía andar desnuda fuera de la ducha, no usar nada de ropa y hacer cosas cotidianas en traje de Eva. Tal vez ella no era científica, pero debería experimentar la sensación.

Teas secarse el cabello se quitó la bata de baño, ya seca de su cuerpo, y la pone en el suelo para secar sus pies, viéndose en el espejo y admirando su desnudez: sus enormes pies (calza del 10, mucho para una niña) eran hermosos, con 5 dedos y con unas enormes y brillosas uñas; unas largas y torneadas piernas, cortesía de ser una bailarina de ballet, que llevaban a su delgado cuerpo que se agraciaba de sus clases de baile; sus pezones rosados combinaban con su pequeña vagina libre de vello (era gracioso viendo su diminuto cuerpo en comparación a sus enormes piernas y brazos); sus enormes brazos delgados con enormes manos y brillosas uñas. Por último, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio que llegaba hasta su ombligo al no estar amarrado en coletas.

-¡Wow, sí que soy hermosa!- se dijo a sí misma en tono vanidoso. Suspiro al sentir la brisa que entro por la ventana, su cuerpo jamás se había sentido tan fresco.

Determinada empezó a bailar desnuda un poco de ballet, sintiendo la diferencia a cuando usa el tutu y los mallones: sentía la brisa en cada parte de su piel, su cabello se movía al son del viento, sus pies se sentían más ligeros que cuando usaba los zapatos de ballet y de vez en cuando su vagina se entreabría al saltar o hacer un Split. se sentía tan libre, tan fresca y ágil, tal vez por eso Dexter siempre acaba desnudo, era increíble ese estado, y cuando ejecuto otro Split su madre abrió la puerta.

-¡Dee Dee, que rayos estas haciendo1- le grito su madre, que ya tenía el bote de ropa sucia de Dee Dee, quien abrió la puerta buscando ropa faltante y encontrando a su hija desnuda.

Dee De ese sonrojo al instante y tapo su vagina y pechos con sus brazos; no sabía que decirle a su madre para justificar su desnudez, tenía que inventar algo.

-Pu, pues estaba practicando ballet, para secarme más rápido. Ya sabes que hoy tengo practica con mis amigas antes de nuestra pijamada de hoy. Además de que estaba viendo si soy tan linda desnuda que vestida- dijo para excusarse, notando hasta ella misma que esa era una terrible excusa que su madre jamás se tragaría.

-Bueno, no hay problema. Ya estás en edad de explorar tu cuerpo, pero cierra con seguro la puerta y las cortinas de tu ventana. No vaya a pasar que Dexter o alguien más te vea tus partes- le contesto su mamá calmada.

Dee Dee no podía creer que su mama se creyera su mentira, si era tan mala inclusive para ella (pero bueno, contando que su madre nunca regaña a Dexter cuando este acababa desnudo y con una hoja sobre su pene no se podía esperar mucho), sabía que con tanto quehacer su madre no le pondría mucha atención por hacer sus labores de ama de casa; caminando a su cama se pone las bragas y calcetas, le entrega su tutu a su madre y saco de sus cajones una playera deportiva rosa y unos shorts de futbol, terminando con unos tenis rosas para llevar puesto en lo que su ropa salía de lavandería.

-Está bien, andar desnuda solo en mi cuarto y con puerta cerrada- al decir eso le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre. -Voy a desayunar, ya es toda mi ropa sucia, igual que mis zapatos de ballet. Te quiero- dijo para bajar a la cocina a desayunar, siendo ya la 8:30 am.

Al bajar vio a Dexter desayunando calmado, a veces le sorprendía su capacidad de recuperarse de eventos catastróficos, humillantes o de acabar desnudo por accidente, con su típica bata de laboratorio. Este acabo y se retiró a su laboratorio sin siquiera hablarle. Dee Dee solo ignoro a su hermano, agarrando un tazón y sirviéndose cereal y leche; su mamá regreso de poner la ropa en la lavadora, notando a su madre algo cansada.

-Vamos mamá, descansa un poco, es sábado. Toda la semana haces mucho por nosotros y nunca te relajas- le dijo Dee Dee a su muy ajetreada madre.

-Tonterías, ya solo me falta colgar tu ropa y preparar las cosas de tu día de amigas- dijo Erika mientras se estira, tronando su espalda en el proceso. -Además de que tu padre llegara hasta mañana en la tarde de su campamento y Dexter salió a clasificar hojas y frutos al bosque con sus amigos, y se quedara en la noche con uno que era un chef, a jugar sus juegos de rol. qué lindo que Dexter tenga más amigos y no se encierre en su cuarto- al acabar de decir eso se agacha para recoger una botella de jabón, ignorando cuando Dexter salió en una de sus máquinas flotadoras con unos recipientes de recolección, solo Dee Dee vio eso.

Dee Dee sabía que Dexter iba a salir con el chef y el "duende escoces" que eran molestados por tener tilde en su nombre a buscar hojas; pero no sabía que los tres se quedarían en otra casa a jugar con los otros chicos que ella conoció cuando jugaban su RPG de mesa; ya no veía esa faceta nerd antisocial y sin emociones (la mayoría de las veces) y que por ende eran de los pocos que conocían su secreto de su laboratorio, eso le agradaba ya que Dexter era más "humano" y menos amargado.

Tras levantar su plato va a lavarse sus dientes y preparar sus cosas para su día de chicas: botanas, dulces, cosméticos, barnices de uñas, películas de niñas, almohadas y mascarillas; junto a unas cosas de spa para relajarse con sus amigas. Su mama subió su ropa ya seca y limpia, doblándola y acomodándola en sus cajones y cambiando su ropa deportiva por su tutu de siempre; ya vestida Dee Dee estaba acomodando su cuarto cuando sonó el timbre, dando a entender que ya llegaron sus amigas.

Erika salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta, recibiendo a las dos amigas de su hija: Lee Lee, una niña japonesa de cabello negro corto, ojos verdes rasgados, piel ligeramente amarillenta y vistiendo un tutu verde menta; y Mee Mee, una niña afroamericana de cabello castaño y rizado en dos coletas, labios gruesos, ojos marrones y vistiendo un tutu lavanda. Ambas llevando una mochila en la espalda con sus materiales de pijamada, sonrientes y calmadas.

-Que tal señora mama de Dee Dee, que buen día- saludo la asiática.

-Lee Lee, no seas tan formal, llámame Erika- contesto gentilmente a la amiga de Dee Dee.

-Y traemos algunos vegetales que pidió Dee Dee para que cocine la receta que encontró- dijo Mee Mee enseñando varios vegetales (apios, rábanos y espárragos) para un caldo y un guiso que encontraron en el taller de cocina de la escuela y que su madre está cocinando para la ocasión.

-Muchas gracias Mee Mee. Podrían ayudarme a preparar los cubiertos de cocina. Dee Dee ya está acabando de acomodar su cuarto y bajara en unos momentos- dijo Erika.

-¡Claro señora Erika! Ojalá Dee Dee baje rápido- contestaron las dos entrando a la casa de su amiga, dejando sus cosas en la sala y pasando a la cocina.

Ambas chicas ayudaron a la madre de su amiga en la cocina, sacando ollas, tablas de picar y cuchillos para preparar la comida: Erika trozaba un pollo y costillas de res para ponerlas a cocer, mientras Lee Lee pelaba zanahorias y papas para cortarlas y meterlas en una cazuela; a la par Mee Mee cortaba los apios y espárragos para lavarlos y ponerlos en una ensaladera. Dee Dee bajo ajetreada saludando a sus amigas, y ayudando a su madre lavando lechigas y espinacas para la guarnición, cocía pan para crutones y exprimía naranjas para una bebida.

-Oye mamá, ya podemos ir a practicar ballet en mi cuarto- dijo Dee Dee, sacando los crutones de la tostadora.

-Claro, ya me ayudaron bastante- contesto su madre, checando el reloj y viendo que eran las 12 pm, -calculo que a las 3:30 pm estará la comida lista, vayan a divertirse niñas- les dijo, viendo como las tres chicas subían corriendo al cuarto de su hija para que se diviertan, sin imaginar lo que vería después.

Ya en su cuarto las tres niñas de patas enormes dejaron las mochilas en su cama, y se ponen en pose de baile, al son de la música de su reproductor estaban ensayando sus bailes, dando saltos y piruetas con elegancia, pero el calor en su cuarto (y eso que tenían la ventana abierta) las estaba agobiando y dejando incomodas, dando pasos torpes y secándose el sudor de sus frentes.

-Uf, maldito calor, no se puede bailar así- dijo muy sofocada Mee Mee.

-Y los mallones y tutus no ayudan. Debería haber una manera de baile sin sentir mucho calor- dijo Lee Lee igual de acalorada, pausando la música para abanicarse.

Tras escuchar a Lee Lee decir eso a Dee Dee ese le subió una idea a la cabeza de como bailarían (y pasarían su día de amigas) frescas y cómodas, aunque dudaba si aceptarían la idea y cómo reaccionarían. Así que decidió poner su idea en marcha.

-Oigan, tengo una idea de cómo podremos bailar y pasar la tarde frescas y cómodas- dijo mientras se desataba el cabello.

-Y cuál es tu...- las dos se callaron cuando vieron la que haría Dee Dee, con la boca abierta.

Dee Dee ese quito sus zapatillas rosadas, y sus mallones quedando descalza y moviendo los dedos de sus enormes pies, de ahí se retiró el tutu quedando en bragas y camisón corto. De ahí se retira el camisón dejando su pecho al descubierto, y retirándose las bragas dejando su entrepierna al descubierto, quedando tan desnuda como nacido, suspirando de alivio y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Ambas niñas estaban en shock, iban a gritar.

-¡Estas desnu...1- Dee Dee puso sus manos en sus bocas para callarlas, esperando que su madre no escuchara nada. Tras hacer señas les destapa la boca.

-¡Estas desnuda! ¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza!- hablo bajito pero alterada Mee Mee.

-¡Si, esto es muy estúpido, incluso para ti! ¡Explícate!- respondió molesta Lee Lee.

-Bueno, pues paso en la mañana...- Dee Dee conto lo que sucedió en la mañana cuando vio a Dexter desnudo, y sobre todas las veces que el "genio" terminaba desnudo (al mencionar la vez del "rayo lavador" se sonrojaron por que le vieron esa vez "su cosita"); y como se desnudó ella para sentir la libertad del cuerpo sin ropa, bailando en su traje de Eva y sintiendo su cuerpo más ligero. Esta Dee Dee les propone que bailen las tres desnudas, así estarían más frescas y cómodas.

-No lo sé Dee Dee, soy muy pudorosa y no sé si sea una buena idea- dijo Lee Lee algo apenada.

-¿Y si tu mamá nos ve, u otra persona?- dijo Mee Mee, preocupada que alguien las vea desnudas.

-Pues cerramos las cortinas. Además, mamá estará muy ocupada limpiando la sala y cocinando, no subirá por ningún motivo- dijo Dee Dee, casi como diciendo "obvio duh", segura que su madre no subiría en un rato, pero aun así no las convencía, así que volvió a hablar. -Es más, si se desnudan bailaríamos hasta las 3:15 pm, ahí ya nos volvemos a vestir. Sera divertido, si Dexter lo hace casi todo el tiempo por que nosotras no- concluyo, confiada de que convenció a las otras niñas de pies enormes.

Ambas miraban a su exhibicionista amiga (tratando de no ver directamente a su entrepierna) que estaba calmada y sonriente, si ella tenía razón solo estarían desnudas en su recamara 3 horas y sin interrupciones; ya se vieron desnudas en los vestidores de su escuela, así que sería como estar en las duchas. Con una sonrisa tímida ambas asienten y Mee Mee cierra las cortinas de su cuarto para decir su respuesta.

-Está bien, si nos desnudaremos. sí dices que así estaremos más frescas y será entre nosotras. Si lo haremos- dijo al final Mee Mee.

-Lo haremos. ¡Pero no te vayas a reír de nuestros cuerpos!- regaño Lee Lee, no quería burlas de sus cuerpos.

-¡Genial! Les va a gustar bailar desnudas- dijo emocionada la rubia. -Y claro que no me burlare, pero se desnudan delante de mí, y sin taparse- dijo.

Al decir eso ambas se sonrojaron, fruncieron el ceño y le iban a reclamar, pero esta respondió.

-Oigan ya me vieron la vagina y mi pecho, es justo que yo las vea sin que se cubran. Además, somos niñas, tenemos la misma vagina ahí abajo, así que sin pudor- al decir eso ambas se callaron, era un argumento válido y justo (más viniendo de su atolondrada amiga), así que Mee Mee fue la que tomo la iniciativa.

-Siéntense en lo que me desnudo- les dijo, así las otras dos se sentaron en la cama para ver a la su amiga en traje de nacimiento.

Mee Mee se desato el cabello, cayendo a la altura de sus hombros en una cascada rizada y castaña, para desatarse después los zapatos de ballet violetas y quitárselos junto a sus mallones blancos, quedando descalza; luego se quitó su tutu violeta con una playera azul claro, y por último sus bragas para quedar desnuda. Sus pies eran igual de grandes que los de Dee Dee, de dedos gorditos y amplias uñas de color marrón claro, su cuerpo era igual de torneado que el de Dee Dee solo que su vagina era más oscura y sus pezones de marrón oscuro. Muy bonita según ella, que estaba sonrojada tapándose la cara.

-Wow, tu vagina no es rosada. Tu cuerpo es hermoso Mee- comento Dee Dee a la afroamericana, quien las vio y les sonrió, más por el comentario de la rubia.

-Bueno, sigo yo. No se rían por favor- dijo Lee Lee mientras Mee Mee se estaba en la cama.

Lee Lee se quitó sus zapatos verdes y sus mallones, quedando descalza; de ahí su vestido verde y su camisón verde, para finalmente quitarse las bragas y quedar desnuda. Igual era una chica de pies enormes, dedos anchos y prominentes uñas color amarillo pálido, con un cuerpo igual de torneado que sus amigas, una vagina más clara que la de Dee Dee y unos pezones color ocre. Lee Lee estaba en los estándares de lindura de una niña japonesa.

-Eres bonita Lee, las tres somos hermosas- al decir eso las dos se sonrojaron por los comentarios y normal actitud de su amiga, que se paró de la cama y se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo, haciendo señas para que sus amigas la siguieran.

Dee Dee les dijo que se pararan con sus pies en escuadra, en fila y con las manos en las caderas, para decir algo que les quitara el pudor.

-Bien chicas. ¿Qué ven ante ustedes?- pregunto la rubia.

-No lo sé, tres niñas desnudas- contesto la castaña.

-¿Y que son iguales?- respondió la asiática insegura de su repuesta.

En el reflejo veían su desnudez: 3 niñas con brazos y piernas largas, manos grandes con uñas bien cuidadas, enormes pies con enormes uñas en sus dedos, unas vaginas sin pelo y unos pezones del tamaño de un centavo que resaltaban en sus cuerpos pequeños pero atractivos. Prácticamente 3 niñas de 11 años que tienen el mismo cuerpo, pero siendo en si una caucásica, una asiática y una afroamericana.

-¡Exacto! Fuera de nuestro color de piel, cabello o rostro somos iguales, tenemos las mismas partes íntimas y cuerpos de bailarina. No debemos sentir vergüenza de estar desnudas si al final todas nos parecemos en todo- dijo la rubia casi como una reflexión.

Al decir eso las otras dos se ponen a reír, causando el enojo de Dee Dee.

-Wow, que reflexión sobre la desnudez D. ahora que te pico que estas de muy ingeniosa- contesto la asiática tras reírse.

-Si Dee Dee, no te enfades, pero no eres muy inteligente y ahora nos convenciste de encuerarnos con argumentos lógicos. Por lo regular eres la mensa que presiona un botón peligroso y brillante- secundo la afroamericana tras reírse.

Dee Dee seguía molesta por que la subestiman cuando se trata de decir cosas ingeniosas, pero al final ella se rio por eso.

-No lo sé, tal vez cuando estoy desnuda me llegan las ideas a la cabeza o en la mañana tuve una epifanía- dijo para justificar su golpe de ingenio.

Tras reírse sienten una fresca brisa en sus cuerpos desnudos, suspirando las tres por eso, ya no se sentían acaloradas ni incomodas. Vieron sus enormes pies con mayor calma, y tras exhalar por la calma del momento las tres deciden volver a ensayar, haciendo que Lee Lee pusiera la música. Las tres bailaron lo básico, pero notando la diferencia a bailar vestidas: se sentían más ligeras y aerodinámicas al girar o saltar, sus pies no sudaban tanto y se sentían y se sentían cómodos al pisar el afelpado tapete de su cuarto, sus cabellos se movían al son del viento y sus áreas femeninas sentían cosquillas al rozar el viento o el tapete al hacer el split.

Pasaron casi dos horas en que bailaron como ninfas del lago, hasta que se acabó la música y se sentaron en la cama de Dee Dee, respirando agitadamente y secándose el sudor de sus caras con sus playeras. Las tres se sentían muy frescas y a gusto tras bailar en ese estado, abriendo sus piernas para que el viento enfriara sus vaginas, sonriendo por eso.

-¡Increíble DD, nunca me había sentido tan fresca!- dijo muy feliz Lee Lee.

-¡Tenias razón, bailar desnuda te hace sentir más ligera! ¡Ni sude tanto!- dijo a gusto Mee Mee.

-Se los dije, fue increíble mi idea de baile nudista- dijo Dee Dee satisfecha, -pero dejemos todo lo que paso aquí en privado. ¡Ya se! Hagamos un pacto como lo hacen los chicos- dijo la rubia para preservar su día nudista en secreto de amigas.

Las dos chicas miraban escépticas a la caucásica: sabían que los pactos de chicos eran asquerosos por que se escupían en las manos para chocarlas, o eructaban en coro y se echaban pedos. Ambas se susurraron para dar ideas de un pacto igual, sabiendo que Dee Dee sería la primera en cumplirlo por habladora, tras planearlo sonrieron sabiendo que va a hacer su amiga rubia.

-Ya tenemos la idea de nuestro pacto Dee- afirmo Lee Lee. -Y será parejo para las tres- señalo.

-Nos lameremos las uñas de los pies- dijo Mee Mee, viendo la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, -y eres tú la primera en hacerlo- al decir eso la vieron con burla.

-Fue por convencerlas de desnudarse cierto- dijo con una mirada molesta a la asiática y afroamericana, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa. -Yo y mi gran bocotá- dijo mientras se incuba para hacer el "Pacto de los pies enormes", viendo en fila los enormes pies de sus amigas, sorprendida que no apestaban.

Empezó con los pies de Lee Lee, lamiendo cada uña de los pies amarillos de Lee Lee, lamiendo 3 veces las de sus dedos gordos mientras escuchaba la risita de su amiga, viendo de reojo la entrepierna de esta; siguió con los pies de Mee Mee, lamiendo cada uña de los pies morenos de Mee Mee, volviendo a lamer 3 veces las uñas gordas mientras veía a Mee Mee riéndose, mirando discretamente su entrepierna. Al terminar las dos se rieron de la caucásica que se fue a lavar la lengua de su "experiencia de uñas" lamidas, regresando con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Muy graciosas, ahora les toca a ustedes. Laman bien mis uñas, por chistosas- dijo Dee Dee, burlándose de la ironía de su plan.

Lee Lee lamio las uñas de Mee Mee y Dee Dee, seguida de Mee Mee que hizo lo mismo con Lee Lee y Dee Dee: cada un lamio las uñas de los pies rosados, lamiendo 3 veces las uñas gordas mientras miraban a Dee Dee riéndose de ellas, igual mirando la entrepierna de Dee Dee y de la otra. Tras acabar ambas se lavaban la boca mientras Dee De ese reía de eso, para al final las tres acostarse en la cama.

Relajadas recordaron como veían sus vaginas y esas "cosas" que se asomaban de ellas, y recordaron cuando una ginecóloga fue a su clase de ballet hace un mes y les dio una clase de sexualidad femenina por el "mes de la mujer y la salud intima", aunque sonrojadas no recordaban mucho de la plática si recordaban los diagramas presentados, y en ese estado de desnudez les entro la curiosidad.

-Digan chicas, vieron lo mismo que yo- pregunto curiosa la morena.

-¿Que teníamos que ver?- pregunto la asiática confundida.

-Que cuando lamiamos nuestras uñas vimos nuestras...- dijo Dee Dee, señalando sonrojada su entrepierna.

-Oh, eso. Te refieres a que dentro de nuestras partes íntimas se veía una cosita rosa- contesto ruborizada Lee Lee, recordando esa protuberancia.

-Si, y recuerdan la clase de sexualidad del mes pasado- las dos asintieron a la pregunta de la morena, recordando lo poco que prestaron atención. -¿Y si aprovechamos el tiempo que queda para vernos y conocer mejor nuestras partes?- sugerido tímida Mee Mee.

-¿Y cómo nos veremos ahí si solo se ve el pubis y lo de afuera?- cuestiono la asiática.

-Pues viéndonos con un espejo- la rubia hablo, para ir a sus cajones y sacar tres espejos de mano de unos de estos, entregando uno a sus amigas, -podemos los espejos para reflejar nuestras vaginas y vemos como son- dijo tras sentarse y poner el espejo frente a su vagina.

Así las tres pusieron los espejos para explorar sus partes íntimas, sin saber que tendrían en unos momentos una visita incomoda que cambiaría los planes de su día.

-mientras tanto, en la cocina-

Erika ya estaba terminando la comida, adornando la ensalada y preparando una bebida frutal para las niñas; igual que ya había limpiado la sala y la cocina, preparando la mesa y sentándose a descansar un poco. Vio el reloj, ya eran las 2:50 de la tarde, apago la estufa y tomo la jarra de agua y unos vasos para llevarles bebida frutal a las niñas, extrañada de que no hacen ruido o que no las escucho en todo el rato, era eso o el calor le afectaba la mente. Cuelga su delantal y se dirige al cuarto de las bailarinas para darles de beber agua fresca.

Ya en la puerta, poniendo la charola en una mesita para tocar, pero para su sorpresa escucha murmullos de las tres niñas, así que pega su oído para escuchar mejor.

-Wow, si son rosadas- escucho a Lee Lee, confundida. -Hasta la de Mee Mee es rosada por dentro si ella es negra- no entendió lo último.

-Oye, la tuya es amarilla por fuera y rosa por dentro, no juzgues- escucho a Mee Mee, aun confundida.

-No discutan, así era como se veía en esos diagramas, solo que esto es real y a todo color- escucho a su hija, pero, ¿Qué diagramas se refería?

-Oye Dee, abrir la vagina con dos dedos y sostener el espejo al mismo tiempo no es fácil, es cansado- eso impacto a la mujer pelirroja, ¿dijo vagina?

-Pues por eso es de bolsillo: pones el espejo abierto y asegurado, así con dos manos abres mejor la vulva, o no podrás ver el canal vaginal como el diagrama- ahora si se asustó la pelirroja.

-Oye Dee, esa cosita rosada es el clítoris, se siente raro cuando lo tocas-

-Tienes razón Lee, es como si te hicieran cosquillas- dijo Dee Dee.

Con todo lo que escucho (peor lo último) y temiendo lo que encontraría tras la puerta, se armó de valor y sin tocar la puerta la abrió de golpe, viendo lo que menos esperaba en su vida.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO NIÑAS!-

* * *

**Y así a cabo este capítulo. Rayos, lo que pienso que será un corto one shoot se vuelve algo de más de lo que esperaba, así que será partido en dos capítulos (espero). El caso es que, aunque será M, habrá desnudez y autodescubrimiento no será muy explícito, y créanme, hay cosas peores en otras categorías.**

**No olviden comentar, y hasta la próxima para ver la reacción de una madre al ver esa situación natural, pero incomoda.**


End file.
